One problem with prior art digital delay circuits is that the time delay produced by the circuit will vary in dependence on the threshold voltage of the logic circuit coupled to the time determining capacitor.
It is therefore desirable to provide a digital time delay circuit in which the logic threshold voltage does not influence the time delay.